


Anonymous Emails

by ChangedMyUserName



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Confusion, Depressed Izaya, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First two chapters are shit in my opinion, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Izaya has little attacks, Izaya hates death, Izaya is a poor soul, M/M, Namie secretly care for Izaya, Reoccurring Nightmares, Suicide Attempt, Violence, anger issues, boobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangedMyUserName/pseuds/ChangedMyUserName
Summary: Shizuo has been receiving very strange, random emails, and he starts to wonder who they are from. Then one horrifying email really gets him up and moving.





	1. Chapter 1

**From: Unknown**

**So? Would you do it?**

"Damnit, how many times am I gonna get these damn emails?" Shizuo mumbled to himself, not wanting to draw attention, which gets him attention anyways.

"Emails?" The dreaded-haired man beside Shizuo questions. "When have you been getting emails?...and from who?" Tom tries to get a peek at the computer. 

"It's some unknown user. This has been going on for around a month now. I'm really starting to get annoyed." The computer sitting on Shizuo's desk beeps again as a notification.

**From: Unknown**

**Well? I know you have read these.**

"Huh? Do what?" Tom questions.

"I don't know! That's what's so confusing..." Shizuo really wanted to punch the screen so the emails would stop, but that wouldn't work. "And they get creepier and creepier every time." 

"Why don't you just type back?" 

"'Cause I don't know who it could be. Could be some freak or stalker." Shizuo deleted all of the emails on the computer and shuts it down with a sigh. " I'm just gonna head home. Is that alright Tom-Senpai?" 

"Yes, it's been a busy day anyways" With that they part ways.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking the streets of Ikebukuro is a usual for Shizuo. He likes to look at scenery most of the time, sometimes going to different stores to buy all the sweets in the entire place, and that's exactly what he's gonna do.  
Shizuo finally spots the little convenience store on the other side of the street. With a small smile, he makes his towards his destination when-

That smell. He knows that smell from a mile away.  
That stupid, disgusting, bitter smell......of a flea.

"Well, well Shizu-chan. Come to get some more tooth rotting sweets? Aren't those cigarettes ruining you enough?" That God damn voice. Izaya.....

"My life would be perfectly healthy without blood-sucking leaches on my back!" With that, Shizuo turned around. Looking directly at him was a pair of blood red eyes, and that damn smirk. "I don't have time for this." 

"Aww. I was hoping we could have a little playdate." Izaya stepped closer making Shizuo growl. "That's right, growl like the animal you are." Without hesitation, Shizuo's fist went flying towards Izaya's face, but he dodged with a quick side jump.  
Finally, Izaya has been waiting for days to have a another fight with the brute. The thought of fighting like this would scare someone to death, but not these two. They were long used to it, and much to Shizuo's misfortune, Izaya loved it. He loved when Shizuo tried to grab at him, tried to hit him, tried to _kill_ him. Of course, Izaya was afraid of dying, but the rush of this was too much to pass up. Who would give up the opportunity to torture someone you hate?

The fight is going all over Ikebukuro, and Shizuo already has cut marks. They were now in an alley way, and Izaya was trapped. Shizuo now with smug grin. "Well, what now?" Walking closer to the flea, Shizuo laughed. 

"Oh~, don't be celebrating too soon, Shizuo-chan. You still have to kill me, so there is no reason to laugh just yet." Izaya countered.

"Heh, yes there is. Seeing you helpless is amusing."  
Izaya's smirk fell a little at the statement. Searching his black coat for another switch blade, none. Shizuo realizing this made him laugh even harder. "You really are screwed aren't you?" Shizuo now running at him, Izaya quickly jumped onto Shizuo's shoulders, attempting to knock the brute down. Shizuo stops and yells angrily, grabbing Izaya by his hair and pulling him off, which earns a pained yelp from the informant. Throwing him down on the ground, hitting his head and back, making his eyesight blurred. 

Suddenly, he can't breathe. A shoe is pressing on his throat, blocking his airway. This is when Izaya really starts to panic. "Monster!" Hitting, punching, pulling at the artificial blonde's leg, only having nothing happen.  
Frantically searching in his coat for anything-- yes! Switch blades! Two left, could've been helpful earlier. Grabbing one and stabbing in into Shizuo's leg. 

"Shit!" Lifting his leg a tad enough for Izaya to get up. Catching his breathe he ran, he ran the path from which they came. Running away from the monster. Hearing a loud, roaring " IIZAYAAA!!!" as he escaped. 

\------

That Damnit no good flea, son of a bitch. When will he learn just to go away. Shizuo opened the door to his apartment, walking over and collapsing on his bed. Why does he have to be the person that has these problems. Why did Izaya have to chase after _him_. He didn't understand it, he wasn't a monster, he just has some flaws, everyone has flaws. Even the flea...the way he calls himself a 'God' and calls everyone his 'humans' is fucking bullshit. "I'm the only one he calls 'monster'." He remembers the look Izaya had on when his foot was crushing his throat. It looked like he was trying to stay cool, but Shizuo could see the panic in Izaya's eyes, and he screamed "monster!". It almost made Shizuo stop what he was doing.

_ping!_

"Huh?" Shizuo looked up at his computer, and sure enough- 

 

**From: Unknown**

**You never did answer my question earlier.**

Shizuo was too tired to get up and so he ignored the message, he decided to just sleep in his clothes for now.


	2. What do you want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo finally answers back.

_ping! ping! ping!_

...........

_ping!_

"Ugh....." Shizuo quietly growled. This is the seventh time he's been woken up. He just wanted sleep, but this bastard kept him up, it was already 1am. God, is this guy gonna become a nuisance in his life too? He sure hoped not. Shizuo got up with a groan. He's already tried to cut the notification sound off, but there was no setting for it. He already blocked the guy, but he comes back with different accounts. What does this person want from him? 

Lazily walking to his desk, he sits down. Shizuo turns the computer on, and it says: 11 notifications. All of them being from the anonymous emailer. This is when Shizuo gets fed up.

**Reply to: Unknown**

**Who are you? And do you want?**

.......

It took awhile for the other person to answer back, and Shizuo was just gonna say fuck it, but then he heard that same annoying ping.

**From: Unknown**

**Well, wouldn't you like to know, and I just want to get to know you by giving you questions to answer.**

Oh, ok, so the bastard just wants information on him. Maybe try to blackmail him for something. "Yeah, like hell I'm gonna do that."

**Reply to: Unknown**

**Why would I do that?**

Let's see him answer to that. _ping!_

**From: Unknown**

********

******Well, you do owe me for making me wait forever. I'll leave you alone if you do.** ** **

Damnit, he didn't owe him shit. He's just been causing trouble. The person said they'd leave him alone, and his body was begging for sleep. _sigh_

******Reply to: Unknown** ** **

******Fine...** ** **

So, Shizuo was given multiple questions, some strange, sexually based, and some personal. It was weird, Shizuo didn't answer all of them though. There was way too many asked, where soon enough-- 

**gdwk8rsb shss**

Shizuo was asleep on his keyboard 

**From Unknown**

**I see you tuckered yourself out, sleep well.**

********

________ 

********

Damnit! This is the end of line. If someone else gets him anymore ticked, he's gonna end up killing someone. He woke up late for work from the lack of sleep, got stuck in traffic, got in an argument with a damn idiot that wouldn't pay off their debt, and his clothes were slightly torn from the fight with Izaya. God, what could make anything else worse? He just needed something sweet. 

********

"Thank you! Come again, sir!" The nice lady at the register said joyfully as she handed him his bags and strawberry-banana smoothie. This was going to be his time. He thanked the woman and went outside to sit on a bench. 

********

Looking in his bag while taking a sip of his smoothie, he saw so much beautiful foods and candies. Chiroru Choco, Mochi Chocolate, Pocky, and so much more. It was heaven to Shizuo. A lot of people would say that 'that was way too much sugar for a person, but Shizuo would always prove them wrong, heck, he has four extra packs of sugar in his smoothie, the "supposedly" healthy drink. 

********

"That's a lot of sugar, ya know." Please, not again. "You might die of the increase risk of heart disease before I even get the chance to kill you first." It was added with a slight laugh. Shizuo chose to ignore it. He had enough for one day. "Com'on Shizu-chan." Please, just stop. 

********

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Please. Go. Away. 

********

"Well, I thought it was a fitting nickname for you. So I wanted it to keep going! Hehehe!" His voice was more...."So-" 

********

"I'm not fighting you again." Shizuo was too tired for this shit. "I'm not in the mood for it, one fight is enough for today" 

********

"Who said you had a choice?" Damnit Izaya. Shizuo could hear the sound of one of his knifes. So, he stood up, got his things, and started walking away, leaving Izaya there. 

********

"Ah!" Shizuo suddenly felt a sharp pain in back. "Damnit Izaya! I sai-" turning his head around, he found that Izaya hadn't thrown the knife, but had stabbed him with it, and Izaya was still clutching the handle. His features were surprisingly angry. Izaya was never one to get angry, he would get silent at times, but never angry. 

********

"...and who said you could backtalk a God?..." His hand clenching the handle tighter. This took Shizuo aback, what got Izaya so angry all of a sudden? 

********

"I did." The flea's eyes widened a little at this, and suddenly hissed. Pulling the knife out and bringing it back down, stabbing Shizuo again. Tempting to do it again, Shizuo whirled around and caught Izaya wrists. He was trying to get the knife out of his hands, but the damn flea kept struggling. "Damnit Flea! Stop struggling!" His back was stinging with pain. 

********

"You shouldn't have any rights! You should be locked up and tortured! You don't deserve a happy life!" Izaya screamed, getting most of everyone's attention in the block. "Why do you have to be alive! Why can't I just kill you already you-y-you mons--ah!" Shizuo hit Izaya in the in the ribs, getting him to shut up, and sending him in a coughing fit. Shizuo pulled the knife out of Izaya's hand, and let go, watching as the flea fell to the ground. 

********

"........." Shizuo just watched silently as Izaya coughed on the ground, hands and knees. Izaya looked up at Shizuo. 

********

"Well, you have me." He spat. "Take advantage! Do something! You are a killer right--ack!" 

********

Shizuo kicked the flea in the chest. "When will you learn to just shut up." He remained calm. "I didn't want to fight." Izaya finally shut up. 

********

With that, Shizuo got his stuff and left. 

********

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had to rewrite this three times cuz it kept deleting it, so, here you go.


	3. Every action has a consequence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was Izaya all of a sudden acting up?

"Hey, Shinra." The cell phone in Shizuo's hand was about to break from the intense pressure he was putting on it as he squeezed. The damn flea, what the fuck was he so mad about! Was it because he wasn't getting enough attention? He didn't want to fight, and Izaya seemed reckless. He never went up close and personal to fight, he would always run and throw those little damn flickblades or whatever they are called, while Shizuo was stuck chasing his ass. Well, at least his sweets didn't get ruined. "Yeah, I'm coming over. And don't make any excuses! Get some first aid while your at it." God, wasn't one fight enough. "Well, you're gonna have to skip that 'date' with Celty! 'Cause we need to talk. Now!" 

_________

 

"You mean Izaya-kun stabbed you!" Shinra let out a surprised gasp. 

"Yeah, twice. Felt like my whole back was gonna go numb." Shizuo scoffed at the memory. 

**[Do you know Why?]** Celty held up the little device to Shizuo's face. 

"I don't know, he was just bothering me again, and when I said I didn't want to fight, he just went full on angry. He never gets angry." Shinra's face dropped a little while Shizuo was talking. "Anyways, are you gonna get me fixed up or what? This actually really hurts." 

Celty's neck fumed out a puff of smoke as she quickly typed. 

**[Yes! Let me go get the supplies.]**

Shizuo laid back on the couch as Celty left the room. "I'd rather you not get blood on our couch." Shinra stated. 

"Ah, sorry." Shizuo apologized, looking at the couch to see if any blood stains were on it. _sigh_ -

"So." Shinra's voice caught Shizuo's attention once more. "Do you know why Izaya-kun got mad, by any chance?" 

"No, well....maybe...it's probably because I didn't fight him." Shizuo sighed. "Maybe he just-...I don't know...I've never exactly seen him like that."

"Maybe that calm and collective mask of his finally fell off." Shinra muttered. "...but why?"

"Mask?" Shizuo questioned that sentence and the tone that it was in. A metaphorical mask? He never new Izaya was one to put those things up, to wear.

"Oh!" Shinra quickly covered up. "Ah, uh...forget I said anything." Just then Celty walked in with the medical supplies, handing them to Shinra. "-why thank you my darling, Celty~." Celty, seeing as she doesn't have a head crossed her arms to signal them that she was rolling her 'eyes'.

"Shizuo, after this, would you like to go to Rushia Sushi with us?"

___________

Izaya sat on his couch, trying not to move as much. Maybe Izaya let out a little more than he was supposed to, with his anger and all. Never has he seen himself actually get mad. Maybe he just needed to let out some steam, and Shizuo was sitting there, right? 

.....but when he saw Shizuo, he was completely calm. Then Shizuo said he didn't want to fight, that's when Izaya just blew a fuse. Whatever, it didn't matter, he wasn't gonna act like that again anyways......

........

_sigh_

Okay, sitting on the couch watching the News wasn't really as fun. He had to get up and do something. Maybe he could get up for a little, run by Rusha Sushi. Get some Ootoro, that really did sound good. Izaya took a quick look at the digital clock.

**11:36pm**

It was late, but that didn't matter, he didn't sleep much anyways. Okay, Rusha Sushi it is.

"Ah...." Trying to stand up was a pain, the brute really did a number on him. He shouldn't have been so reckless, walking up and stabbing him like that. He was lucky the monster didn't decide to kill him already. That didn't mean he was thankful for his mercy, though. He absolutely loathed him for it. It was so pitiful. Stupid. So....pathetic. "Ugh." Finally standing up, he stretched. This was gonna be a painful walk. 

___________

"Hey! Come to Rusha Sushi. It make you smarter! It also delicious--!" The man called out to the people that passed by. Then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Oh, hello Izaya! Come for to go?"

"I'm actually going to eat here, I need to sit." 

"Really? What happened? Fight with Shi-zu-o?" Simon's smile started to fall. 

"Yeah, I was just being a little reckless is all." Izaya stated, smirk crawling up the side of his face. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Make peace, not war." Simon's smile finally reappeared. "Go sit. I get Ootoro." Simon then wanders into the building. 

Izaya hummed at Simon before walking towards one of the tables, sitting in the chair uncomfortably. Why do the chairs have to be so uncomfortable. It just added more pain than he was in, maybe he should tell Simon to replace them.  
Izaya rested his head on his hand, and started tapping the table with his index finger impatiently, and thought.  
_Why am I feeling so angry?_

Well, he was more annoyed than anything else.

He was annoyed that he was in pain. He was annoyed that Namie wasn't answering his calls. He was annoyed because he was so reckless around Shizu-chan. _Shizu-Chan_

It was the damn monster that made him feel this way. He didn't want to, but he did. He soon learned what Shizuo felt towards people, including Izaya himself. It hurts. 

"Izaya." He finally snapped out of his thoughts when Simon's sturdy voice rang through the air around him.  
"I have brought Ootoro." Simon eyed Izaya's posture. 

"What took you so long?" Izaya was now getting uncomfortable. 

"I was just talking with couple friends." Simon then smiled and put the porcelain plate on the table, the fatty tuna sat on the rice below it. "You know them too." 

"Really, and who are these 'friends' you were talking to?" Izaya's curiosity now peaking at Simon's statement. "Should I be threatened or thrilled?" Izaya questioned.

With that, Simon smiled wider. "A little both. " Then, he walked off. 

Izaya was now interested, looking around to see who Simon was talking about, and he suddenly found himself not hungry anymore when he met the golden-brown eyes of a certain bodyguard. Glaring at him. He was sitting with Celty and Shinra. 

Great, this is just what he needed. Izaya then put on his signature smirk. _So these are the 'friends' Simon was talking about._

Shizuo was about to get up, probably wanting to chase him and start another fight; but Celty's hand flew out and grabbed his wrist. Annoyed smoke came flying out of her neck. Letting go, she typed on her PDA and put it to Shizuo's face. Izaya couldn't read what it said from this distance, but it had to of said something about not ruining there night out together. Then Shinra nodded as he continued to eat his food. 

Shizuo turned back to the direction of his food, scoffing. 

Izaya picked up the chop sticks and sat there. Izaya knew he wasn't hungry anymore, especially with the monster around. So, why try eating? His heart was beating very fast for an odd reason as well. His eyes darted back to Shizuo. He was angrily stuffing food in his face, it looked like he was going to break his chop sticks. Izaya silently laughed. He loved it when Shizuo got angry, it was fun to mess with him. It let Izaya get the attention he wanted from the beast. He loved the chasing. It felt so adrenalizing. Sometimes, Shizuo would get so close, he could feel his body heat. He could also see the yellow on the inner part of his eyes, around the pupils. They- honestly -were very mesmerizing. The yellow looked like someone poured gold onto brown irises, the colors weren't blended at all. One of his eyes we're almost fully yellow. So, Izaya guessed the monster has heterochromia iridum. It's not so rare, but Izaya has never seen anyone have it here, other than the monster. Everytime the beast got head to head with him, he got to see those eyes. Though, the only thing he saw in them was hatred. 

..... and that's what he was seeing now. 

The death glare from the blonde. Directed to him. Izaya felt his face heat up as he realized he's been staring at Shizuo for an uncomfortably long time, and figured it out an unfortunate way. Hearing Shizuo growl, he put his chop sticks on the plate of uneaten food, and decided to leave as quick as possible. 

Walking, he heard Shizuo push in his chair and Shinra's complaining. This was not what he wanted tonight. Heart racing, he walked faster. Izaya wasn't making good decisions, he should of ran. Shizuo grabbed his shoulder and twirled him around to face him. Shizuo -not surprisingly- wasn't happy. His face was scrunched and he was growling like the beast he is. 

Putting on his best smile. "Ah, Shizu-chan! How are you? " 

"The hell were you staring at me like that, flea! " Shizuo barked. "It didn't look right! "

"Oh, is Shizu-chan being perverted? ~" Izaya smirked.  
"I was just thinking how much better you look facing the other direction. " 

"Louse! " Izaya didn't realize that Shizuo still had his hands on his shoulders, as he winced as Shizuo squeezed. 

"Hey, you know I'm still in pain from earlier, so stop being so inconsiderate and be a gentleman. " 

"Says the one who stabbed me. "

"Oh, just take it like a man. "

"Izzaaayaaa..... " 

"Yes, Shizu-chan?~" 

"I'm gonna kill you, and then you are going to tell why you got moody earlier today. " Shizuo said lowly. 

" Aww...but what if I don't want to tell you? " 

"Then I'll make you! " Then, Shizuo hoisted Izaya in the air and threw him against the wall. 

The pain hurt like hell, and he didn't need to go home with internal bleeding and concussions. Slowly getting up, he took out a flick blade and threw it towards Shizuo, cutting his cheek. Red now flowing to his chin. "I told you I'm already in pain. So, why would you go causing more, you protazoan? " 

"'Cause I hate you! "

"Because you are a monster! "

"I am not! " Shizuo lifted his fist, as he walked closer to Izaya. 

Izaya was basically at his feet again, just like earlier that day. This was getting to become even more pathetic. He could see some people staring at them as he was getting up. 

"Just stay down! " Shizuo yelled. Closing his eyes, he could hear the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. This really hurt, more than usual. Maybe he really should take a break from fighting. Nah, that wouldn't be fun, though. 

"Wait! Stop Shizuo! " Izaya heard the panicked yell of Shinra. Opening his eyes, his saw Shizuo's fist too close to his face. Celty's shadows covering and trying her best to hold him back. With that moment, he took advantage and moved away from the fist. 

"Well, that was...something." Izaya smirked. "... but that was just unfair, Shizu-chan. " 

"... I'm....gonna kill you.. " Shizuo growled. 

Izaya walked to the beast that was now caged by shadows. Nose to nose, he looked into those eyes. Those evil, beautiful eyes. Putting the tip of a blade on Shizuo's head, and pressed. "You always say that, but... You never do. When will you stop? " Blood slid down in between Shizuo's eyes. ".. But I'm glad you don't. Messing with Shizu-chan is highlight of my life!" Izaya giggled.

"Izaya, that's enough. " Shinra glaring at the the informant, then looked back to Shizuo. ".. and I told you to ignore him! Not only did you almost break property, you ruined our night out. What was supposed to be _my_ night out with Celty!"  
Shinra then put back on his usual smile. "Now, Izaya, I don't want to hold up my darling Celty. Please leave so she can let go of Shizuo."

Izaya waved his hand in the air, then put his switch blade up. "Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. Bye, bye Shizu-chan, until we meet again! ~" Turning on his heel, he started walking off. 

"I hope you get ran over! " He heard Shizuo say, stopped and smirked. 

"That's mean; but you would just _love_ that, wouldn't you?" The growl made it clear to continue walking. This was a 'nice' meeting. Why does he have to see him at the times he doesn't? 

_________

 

Watching Izaya turn the corner, Shizuo felt the tight shadows around him loosen and vanish. Stretching, he hissed at the burn of the wounds on his face. Then, the sound of tapping reached his ears. He turned and looked to see Shinra tapping his foot on the ground and his arms crossed. 

With a sigh, "I'm sorry Shinra." 

"Well, this will be the last time we take you out. " 

**[It's fine, just try to ignore it next time.]**

"I did! " Shizuo yelled. "Don't tell me that I didn't fucking try!" Celty and Shinra clearly flinched. "Sorry..." Sighing, he went and sat back down and starting eating with Shinra as Celty typed away to Shinra. 

The hell was Izaya up to lately? He's been acting weird for the past month. Talking strangely, doing strange things, well, stranger than usual. Not even Shinra knew what was going on. When Shizuo caught the flea staring at him, it didn't look correct. It wasn't a glare, and it wasn't a 'come at me, bitch' look. It wasn't filled with hate. _sigh_

Looking for something else to think of, he saw Simon getting Izaya's uneaten plate of food. Simon didn't look happy. He looked so unhappy it kind of made a silly face, which Shizuo laughed at. 

"Oi, Simon! " He called to the Russian. "Why so unhappy? Is it because the damn thing didn't eat? "

Simon turned around, looking to where Izaya took off. A grim, almost funny face on. 

"No, he forgot pay. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I kind improvised as I was going through this, so....yeah....if there are any mess ups, pls tell me.
> 
> **NOTICE**
> 
> If you have read "Don't touch me" I am sorry, I left my phone at my friends house. She got into it and wrote that while trying to be me. She even texted random people that I don't know. I'm sorry for the terrible story. It WON'T happen again.


	4. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya has a reoccurring dream.

"IZAYA!!"

"Oh, Shizu-chan, always yelling. You're going to end up ruining that 'beautiful' voice of yours." 

Running, that's all they have been doing for what felt like an eternity. Not once has he felt tired. Shizuo would catch up every once in awhile, but that's it. 

"I HATE YOU! " 

"Yes, Shizu-chan, you've told me many times before."

The streets were empty, no one in sight. It was unnerving and yet peaceful at the same time. It was dark out, so he understood, but no one at all was out? 

No lights in the buildings, signs or street lights were on, it felt like a ghost town. Only the moon lit the area.

"I hate you... " 

"Yes, Shizu-chan, I understand."

"I hate you... 

"Is that the only thing you know how to say?" Izaya heard the slowing of Shizuo's steps. Izaya came to a halt as well. He turned around to see Shizuo standing there, his facial features hidden. Izaya blinked and laughed. 

"Well, why'd you stop? What? You tired, Shizu-chan?"

His eyes widened at the sight below Shizuo's feet. The Earth below started to fall apart. Literally.  
Everything, breaking and disappearing into nothing. The world left behind, only blank white. Bright white emptiness. 

Izaya couldn't think of anything, he's seen this before, but when? Shizuo was now walking towards him. Slow steps, Izaya could easily run away, but his legs wouldn't let him. 

".....i hate you.... " Shizuo's voice was quiet now, not the usual loud tone. 

"You sure like saying that, huh?" Shizuo was now completely in front of him, pressing his body to Izaya's. His body heat feeling warm and relaxing compared to the cold, sharp air around them. 

"You really should just die already..." 

Izaya looked up, meeting the taller man's gaze. The gold and brown going perfect together, though the colors were mixed with an ugly hatred. Shizuo put his head beside Izaya's. Whispering. 

"Everyone hates you..." 

"I couldn't care less what happens to you."

Izaya's legs gave out from underneath him. Shizuo grabbing him by the waste and slowly sits him on the ground. He felt numb, and useless. 

"Pathetic louse."

Shizuo wrapped his arms around the raven. Squeezing like he was a stuffed animal. How can a monster be so gentle. It was so comforting, but his chest felt like it was being smashed with a hammer. 

"Izaya....kill yourself... "

 

 

"Okay, Shizu-chan."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo and "unknown" start talking again..

Loud.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Everything was too.....loud.  
.  
.  
.  
Even in all the quiet around him, he couldn't seem to stop the pounding loudness of a familiar voice. The voice was harsh and impatient. Izaya was too tired for it.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Get up!"  
.  
.  
.  
_sigh_

Opening his eyes, the light found it's way to his pupils, stinging. Sitting up, he looked to his side to find a woman standing there, not looking very happy. 

"Ah, Good morning Namie. What are you doing here?" His morning voice almost silent compared to Namie. 

"I had to stay up to get the rest of my work done-"

"I do have such a good secretary..." Izaya mumbled to himself. Slowly sitting up, he realized he went to sleep in the clothing he wore last night. 

...last night.... 

"As I was saying, I stayed here to get work done-AND to make sure Hewajima didn't try to kill you in your sleep. Especially after last night. Shinra called to tell me." Namie then walked towards Izaya's closet, picking an outfit for him to wear. 

Yawning, Izaya starting taking his shirt off. "What happened last night wasn't bad. It was just another run in." 

Namie set Izaya's clothes neatly on his bed "Yes, the third one this week. I just don't want you dying." 

"Aw, Namie really does care about me!" 

The brunette turned and glared, then smirked. "No, but I do care about that head and my paycheck." 

"So cold-hearted..." The statement killing Izaya's 'excitement'. 

"Hurry up and get dressed." With that, Namie exited the room.  
___________________________________________________

Walking into his living room, he went straight to his laptop. Checking his emails and notifications. 

**From: Shizuo Hewajima(4) 1:46AM**

The raven's eyes widened at the sheer thought of why Shizuo emailed him. Did the jerk figure out that it was he who emailed him in the first place. Izaya hoped not, that would ruin the fun, even though it should be plainly obvious it's him. 

"Hey, what's with the look? Your face reads: 'my dick fell off.' "

Blinking, Izaya looked at the secretary and smiled. "Such language; and it's nothing. Just a little email I got." 

"From who?"

Groaning, Izaya closed his eyes in frustration. "Honestly Namie, is it really any of your business?" Hoping Namie would shut up about it, he got a flat out-

"Nope, and I don't care that it isn't. I still want to know." 

"Well, you're not going to." For a while, the room was filled with only the sounds of keys being tapped on a keyboard. Izaya staring intently at his screen. Trying to ignore the looks from the brunette. 

"You know, you've been acting weird lately."

"And? What about it?"

"So you admit it this time?" Namie questioned. 

"Just to get you to shut up." 

Namie frowned, and sighed. "You had the dream again, didn't you?" 

The sound of clicking stopped abruptly, and Izaya's heartbeat quickened. _How does she know about the dream? I've never told her about it, so she shouldn't know._ Thoughts swarming inside his head, the panic building up. _Breathe.._

Finally finding his voice, he said "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me!" Walking towards Izaya's desk and slamming her hands on it. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! After that one run in with Hewajima a year ago, you have been acting strange, well, stranger than usual." She looks into Izaya's eyes. "Every once in a while I here you talking in your sleep, sounding like that annoying taunt you do to Hewajima, then you say something about killing yourself! That is unacceptable, I will-"

"You can leave now." 

"-uh...what?"

"I said, you can leave now." Red eyes now staring duly at Namie's. "You have no other need to be here."

"I still have work I could be doing."

"Do it at home." Izaya turned back to his laptop. "Now please leave." Namie went silent. Gathering all her things, she quickly left, slamming the door. 

Sighing, Izaya closed the tab he was done working on and went to his email, clicking the one he saw earlier. 

**From: Shizuo Hewajima(4) 1:46PM**

**-Hey**

**-I don't know you but I just need to let out stress without breaking anything. so im just going to send shit to you.**

Izaya scrolled to the last messages. 

**-i talked about izaya orihara, right? Well i saw him again last night while me and my friends were eating, and he was just staring at me. he gave me this weird look. even when I tried to ignore it, I still felt him looking at me. I got mad and tried to kill him again. that damn piece of shit is going to get whats coming to him one day. I really want him to die. why of all people did he choose me! he could of chose some random guy but no it had to be me always me never someone elde andf it gets on my nervrs!**

**-I'm sorry, got a little worked up, you probably won't care or read this so what ever.**

The spelling errors in his typing must of been when he got angry. Does he even know how to capitalize? 

"Man, he really does want me to just drop dead, huh?" Izaya looking out his massive window, starting to giggle like a school girl. "I love it! He gets energy by hating! What a freak!" Putting his hand on the glass, looking down at the people in the streets like ants. "You get energy by hating me most of all!" His voice now a whisper. "...but is all this attention from you, worth it?"

 

 

 

"Of course it is, Shizu-chan..."  
__________________________________________________

 

_ping!_

The annoying sound of a notification went off on Shizuo's computer. Shizuo rolled over in his bed, not feeling the mood to check it. After last night, he didn't feel like doing anything. Shinra kept him up an hour and a half longer than he needed to. Izaya was on his mind as well, he still couldn't figure out what that look Izaya gave him was. Of course he wasn't new to it, Izaya gives him glares and stares all the time. This one just looked more sad and pitiful. It felt as if he was taking pity on Shizuo. And he didn't like it. It made him fill with rage when someone takes pity in him. 

Rage... Shit... 

He forgot that he emailed that one rando last night. Did he respond? 

Finally getting the will to get his lazy ass up, he rolled off the bed, causing a loud thud. Standing up, he walked to his computer. He forgot to turn it off last night. That's fine, it doesn't need to charge like a laptop or phone. He slowly slouched in his chair, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

Shizuo then clicked on his Gmail app and opened it. 

**From: Unknown(2) 10:32AM**

Opening the messages, it read: 

**-You want him dead that badly?**

**-He's just a normal human being.**

Shizuo made a _tsk_ with his mouth. Izaya is not a normal person. This guy has no fucking clue. Quickly typing back, he responded.

**To: Unknown**

**-Yes I do, I would love more than anything.**

Should Shizuo really trust this person? It could be a spy working for Izaya, with how much money Izaya could be paying the guy, he wouldn't doubt it. Fuck it, who cares by now? 

**From:Unknown**

**-It would be such a sight wouldn't it? How would you want him to die?**

"That was quick." Shizuo said to himself.

**To: Unknown**

**-I don't care, as long as he's gone and away from me.**

**-Honestly, I just want him out of my life like I told you the first time.**

Feeling satisfied with his sentences, he pressed enter on his keyboard. Waiting for the other to respond.

.............

Huh, taking a while isn't he? Shizuo sat there, wondering what the other could be typing that's taking them so long. This guy could be taking pictures of these emails and sending it to the damn flea right now. Maybe Shizuo should tell the guy not to, or he'd beat the shit out of him if he found out who he was. Looking up to hear the 'ping' of his notifications, the stranger emailed back. A long paragraph of words popped up.

**From: Unknown**

**-There are many ways someone can die. They could get shot, or hit by a car. Even drug overdoses are a good way to die, many celebrities have gone that way. Maybe you could be the cause of his death. Or how about him jumping or being pushed off of a building, and falling to his demise. You could even watch him bleed out from wounds only he would know where they came from. So many possibilities, right?**

The words that were on the screen reflected onto his eyes, the light showing bright as he read every sentence. Images of Izaya flashed through his mind. Getting hit, bleeding, drugged, getting shot, beaten and....jumping. So many different scenes, but it all got brought back to the end where it would just be Izaya. Lifeless. Dull. Gray. Shaking his head, he wanted to get the horrific plays out of his mind. 

_ping!_

**-Well, what would you rather see?**

Shizuo blinked. This was getting a little uncomfortable. 

**To:Unknown**

**-Why the hell are you asking me?**

**-It's not like you can make it happen anyways.**

_ping!_

**From: Unknown**

**-You have no clue.**

Shizuo's eyes widened slightly at the response. Who the hell does this guy think he is? Who knows, it could be Izaya himself. No, would it?

"Ok, that's enough." All of this has given Shizuo a headache. Not feeling it to type back, he just shut his computer down and stretched. God, it felt as if he's been sitting in that position all night. Getting up, he went to his closest. Looking at the number of bartender uniforms given to him from his brother, Kasuka. 

" _Sigh_ " Kasuka. He misses his brother dearly, he's halfway across the world while he's stuck here in Ikebukuro. But at least his brother is safe, away from all the creeps, thugs and pedophiles. Safe away from the damn flea as well. Looking at the time, he almost choked on his own thoughts. 

12:01PM. 

He was late for work. 

"Shhiiiiiiiiit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, I posted at 10:23pm. This chapter is a little bit longer because the other one was short, So, here ya go. If there is any spelling errors, or something confusing on the times or whatever, pls tell me.


	6. Chapter 6

"What a stubborn asshole." For once in her life, she actually tried to act like she cared, and what does he do? He shut her up and sent her on her way. Why can't Izaya just show her some respect, even a little. Namie would be appreciative of that. Her heels clicked on the pavement of the sidewalk as she stomped towards her house. Oh, what she would give to be with her brother right now. She closed her eyes and imagined what they could be doing in this moment, going out for breakfast, kissing, just looking into each others eyes.  
Yes, it would be perfect. This little daydream was beautiful, but everything fell apart.

"--Hey, watch where you're going!--"  
"--Ow! Watch where you're going!---" 

Bumping into the stranger, they both yelled. Namie fell to the ground by the force, dropping her bag in the process. 

"Damnit! I can't be anymore late for work-uhh, Namie?" 

Looking up, Namie saw a tall blonde with a rushed and confused expression. 

"Yes, hello Heiwajima." 

Shizuo then picked up her bag and gave it back to her. Putting a hand out to help Namie get back up, she rejected it. 

"I can get up myself, thanks..I guess." 

"Ah, yes, sorry. Anyways, I gotta run. I'm late for work." With that Shizuo started walking, instead of running like he was just a few seconds ago. Of course Shizuo was late for work. He probably stayed up all night plotting Izaya's death. Wouldn't surprise her. Huh, oh. Izaya's death, that immediately brought up the memory of Izaya's dream, and the argument this morning. _"Kill yourself.....Izaya..." ___

__Namie quickly turned around, "Wait!" Looking for the blonde she yelled. "Heiwajima!" Standing there, she saw the man walking back towards her in the small crowd of people._ _

__"Look, I need to hurry. What is it?" The bodyguard stopped in front of her._ _

__"You're already late for work. I dont think it would hurt to risk a few more minutes." She said bluntly. "I need to talk to you. It's very important."_ _

__"I don't think I can have a full blown conversation right now-"_ _

__"I know, that's why I will be giving you this information at your house. That means I will need your address." The women then pulled out a piece of paper and a pen out of her bag so he could right it down._ _

__"Woah, woah, woah! I am not going to just give you my address, you could be giving this to the damn flea for all I know!." Shizuo blurted out._ _

__"Trust me, I'm not going to give, or share this with anyone."_ _

__Shizuo looked the women in the eyes to find a lie. Man, she really is dead inside. Taking the paper and pen, he wrote down his address._ _

__"What's this all about anyways?" He asked._ _

__She replied . "I will tell you tonight, I will probably be there around eight, so be ready."_ _

__Giving her the paper and pen back, he nodded. "Alright, see you then." Then turned around and left._ _

_sigh_

____Should she tell him everything, or should she just tell him to leave Izaya alone for a while...no, she could of done that just now. But then he'd most likely ask why. She will figure it out when the time comes._ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________ _ _ _

____"So you think your wife is cheating on you, correct?" Izaya's voice was low and unamused. He has had so many clients come in thinking that they are being cheated on. It gets boring after some time._ _ _ _

____"Yes! She's been going in and out of the house alot lately." The young man, not too much older compared to Izaya, held his hands together. His head druped. "I honestly hope not."_ _ _ _

____Izaya then looked to his laptop. Opening a private browser, he clicked the search bar. "What is her name, sir?"_ _ _ _

____"Sutetchi Reina." He stated sadly. "Please, I love her with all my heart. I beg, don't let her be a whore my friends say she is."_ _ _ _

____"What a name..." His voice ringing with sarcasticness. "It's not like I can stop her if she is cheating anyways..."  
Typing in the name of the women, he instantly got a few links. Her social media being one of them. _ _ _ _

____"Have you ever loved someone?"_ _ _ _

____The silence in the room after the question was heard was nothing else but deafening. Why would he want to answer a question so damfool and unnecessary. He....he's not in love. Well, of course he isn't. Wait...yes he is. He's in love with the entire human race! Izaya's a god, why would he only love one at a time when he could love everyone at once? They don't love him back, and he doesn't see why. Izaya is perfect in everyway. They should see that, he helps them with their problems. He's not a monster. He's a god who should be appreciated, but that's fine that they don't see him as that. He loves them anyway............_ _ _ _

____The one that they should hate is Shizu-chan...._ _ _ _

____Nobody should like Shizu-chan, but they do anyways._ _ _ _

____It feels like he's falling in the same trap they are._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Umm...Mr. Orihara? Are you ok?" The man moved uncomfortably on the couch. "You've been spaced out for about a minute now."_ _ _ _

____Startled, Izaya looked to the man. "Are you kidding? I'm fine. And I am in love, I'm in love with you! Not just you, but the entire human population. You are all such beautifully disgusting creatures."_ _ _ _

____The man was now in shock. He was oblivious to what Izaya was even talking about. To him, he sounded like a mad man._ _ _ _

____"I don't know why you even showed up to my apartment just to see if your wife is cheating. You could of just emailed me." Izaya turned back to his laptop. "...but that's fine, I love meeting new people."_ _ _ _

____Izaya turned the laptop to face the man. "Is this her?"_ _ _ _

____"Yes." The screen shown a beautiful women's profile picture on a social media account. "That's her alright."_ _ _ _

____"Great! Now, I'll do some digging and email you about it later." Izaya saved the tab and closed the device. Izaya was already tired of this meeting. He got up and showed the man back to the door. "I'll email you how much you owe me afterwards." Then shut the door in his face._ _ _ _

What a headache.

____Izaya stood there for a moment, his hand still resting on the door knob. "This is why I'd rather stay out of relationships. All they do is lead to pain and confusion." Izaya layed his forehead on the door. "The little idiots never learn."_ _ _ _

"Heh, imagine me....in a relationship..." Izaya closed his eyes, he didn't want to imagine, but as soon as he blinked, it felt like he couldn't open his eyes. The coldness of his body slowly washed away as he slid to the floor. Numbness at his feet and fingertips. "Being in a relationship would just have me open and vulnerable for someone to do whatever they feel..." He spoke to himself. Warmth made its way to his shoulders and through out his arms. "...they would only take advantage.." Numbness was replaced with a hot feeling in his hands. He didn't want it. "...and hurt...me..." He opened his eyes, but it wasn't.The room he was just in. All that he could see was gold. Dirty gold. The way he couldn't escape the beauty was terrifying. 

Yet relieving. 

He didn't want the attention to leave, but his mind was screaming for it go away. His heart raced. He felt as if he was choking. He couldn't breathe. Gold had faded into an ugly black and red mixture. 

But the warmth still remained.

As if he was being held by the heat, he let it take over. Spreading to his entire body. 

Izaya had no clue what was happening anymore. Tears now started to roll down his cheeks. His eyes stinged as the feeling of him béing held started to disappear. No...

_it's ok....relax..._

"Please stay." He couldn't feel anything anymore. All heat has left him in the iciness of his mind. "How can I relax?" 

"There is no such thing as relaxation for me...Shizu-chan..." 

__________________________________

Shizuo had finally made it to Tom's office, he didn't feel like bumping into anyone else, so he just decided to walk the rest of the way. Which made him even more late than he already was. The person at the entrance of the building wasn't questioning him though. Being late wasn't a rare thing, but it wasn't a reocurring thing either. So, no one is really surprised. 

Walking into the room with a name that read "Tanaka", he made his apologies to man he worked for. 

"It's fine Shizuo, and you're just in time too. We gotta suck the life out of some people." Tom picked up a thin stack of papers and handed them to Shizuo. "And it's not like we did anything important while you weren't here. Just filled in some files, not that big of a deal." 

The blonde looked down at the papers, reading the information of the the person on the sheet. "Sutetchi Reina?" 

"Yeah, never really heard a name like that either, but everyone here has crazy ass names anyways." Tom then put his caramel-brown colored coat on, and stood beside Shizuo. "She and her husband are one month in debt for these things right here." Tom pointed to a part of the paper.

"Alright, let's go." 

____________________________________

Izaya always loved this part of his job. He wasn't assigned to do this by Skiki, but he has to do something. Stalking and watching people always made him happy. Though, he's done it so many times, it's not a suprise to what he'd find the person doing. So, it can get a little old, but never the less exciting.

He's been hiding in this women's apartment for about an hour and a half, and no cheating has occurred yet. Just her looking through magazines and checking her phone every few minutes. Izaya has been waiting for her to get up and leave the device sitting on the desk so he can sneak it and see who she's been texting. She just needs to be distracted. He set him self up for a challenge to not be noticed or interact with her, so he can't just walk up to her, tap her on the shoulder to ask her if she's having an affair.

A soft knocking on the door was heard. The women's eyes lit up for a second, and Izaya was now curious if the person behind the door is the man she's cheating with. Her husband doesn't get off work until the dead of night, so it's not him. Maybe Izaya can record the affair and blackmail the woman. That would be fun.

Reina stood up from the chair and quickly walked to the door. The excitement in her eyes vanished as she seen who was standing outside.

And so did Izaya's.

Tanaka and a specific tall blonde was standing at the door. Tanaka looking a little bit extra sharp today, and Shizuo looking his normal self. Though his outfit looked like he rushed to get it on. Izaya quickly hid himself back behind the sofa, waiting for them to leave.

"And who may I ask are you?" The woman's voice was heard by Izaya. She sounds a little aggressive already.

"Yes, ma'am. I am Tom Tanaka, and this is my partner and bodyguard Shizuo Heiwajima." Just hearing the name made Izaya's skin crawl. He could already feel Shizuo looking around inside of the house. His pupils going across every wall and object. "You and your husband, Timothy, are in a month of debt. This is the time you need to start paying up." 

"Oh, um. Could you give us a little more time?" The woman now sounded nervous. "And why couldn't of you guys call me about this?" 

"Ma'am, many collectors have, you just never answered. So it's our job to walk over here and tell you face to face." Tom politely explained. 

"Oh, I-I see." Izaya turned only slightly to see apart of the woman and Shizuo. Reina was obviously very nervous by the way she was speaking now. Her hands were a bit shaky. "Well, we don't have enough money right now and up front." She looked to Shizuo. "And I have other things to do as well." 

"Yeah, well we dont have all day, lady. You can pay half of what you owe right now, and pay the other half next week." Shizuo jumped into the conversation. 

"Ok, um. Why don't you guys have a seat?" The dark haired woman smiled. "Do you guys have time to wait until my husband gets home?" 

Shizuo and Tom looked to each other. 

"This is the only person that we will be talking to today anyways." Shizuo nodded and walked into the house along with Tom. Izaya quickly pulled his head away. This is a distraction, but not the distraction he wanted.  
He could hear the noise of someone sitting on the sofa he was hiding behind. He knew who it was by the arm resting over the back of the furniture. This is just great. 

"Well, would any of you like some drinks?" 

"No thank you, but when does your husband get home?" Tom asked.

"He's supposed to get home early, so he'll be hear around 2:30 today." 

Izaya almost coughed. Her husband usually gets home around eleven at night. Everything is going wrong, this isn't what he planned. But of course he has to deal with. And of course it was _Shizuo_ who ruined it for him. 

"Well that's good, I'd rather not sit here all day. I have somewhere to be tonight." Shizuo's voice vibrated through the seat, causing Izaya to uncomfortably shift his weight.

"I didn't know. Where are you going?" Tom leaned in the chair.

"Is a date?~" Reina asked in a very school girl way. "I bet she's gonna be a lucky one isn't she?" 

Izaya wanted to puke so badly. She was obviously flirting at this moment, and imagining Shizuo going out with someone made him sick. 

Shizuo snorted. "It's not a fucking date. Besides, dating has always been a rough thing for me anyways, so I decide to just stay out of relationships." Shizuo scratched the back of his neck. "I'm going to be talking with someone so they can give me information on another person." 

"Who's that?" 

"Won't say." Shizuo promptly replied. "That's only my business." 

"Alright, well-" Tom silenced himself for a second as his phone began to buzz and ring. "Hold up, I'll only be a moment." With that he picked up the phone and made his way outside. At this time, Reina stood up and shut the curtains on the windows and locked the door. Izaya pondered for a bit. 

"Are you sure you don't want a drink?" Reina looked towards the blonde sitting on her sofa. She walked into the kitchen and opened one of the cabinets. "Or something to eat?" 

"Ya know, fine. Do you have any milk?" 

"Weird choice, but yes we do." The woman opened the refrigerator and pulled out a glass bottle of white milk. Izaya watched as she opened it up first and poured something in it from a small brown vial, but he doesn't know what.  
Putting the lid back on, she walked back over and handed it to Shizuo. 

Izaya wanted to tell Shizuo not to drink the contaminated liquid, but he knew that wasn't happening. Shizuo thanked her and started to gulp some the touched milk down. Reina stood there with a somewhat relieved or satisfied expression. 

She walked over and sat right beside the blonde. Getting a little too close for Izaya's liking. "So, dating is rough for you?" She tried to make conversation.  
All Shizuo replied with was a "Mhm." 

"I don't see how. You are a fine looking man indeed." Shizuo stopped and put the glass down on the small table beside him. He looked to the woman with a raised brow.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" 

Reina laughed, and said. "You are a very handsome man. Very blessed." Her hand reached out to sit on Shizuo's chest. Leaning the rest of her side on him. "Good build too." 

Shizuo was taken aback by this. Why the hell was this random stranger getting all touchy-feely all of a sudden? He had to admit she was a beautiful woman in all honesty. Her skin looked soft to touch, her hazel eyes matching her long dark hair. She was also very...

...busty.

Flustered, Shizuo nudged her off of him. "Whatever you think you're going to get from this, you're wrong." He glared at her through the entire sentence. 

Reina put on her best offended look, "And what do you think I want?" She smirked to herself right after. She may not get money from this, but she can at least have some fun.

Shizuo stood up from the soft furniture. "You're not getting _anything_ from me. I'm waiting for your damn husband to get home, I'm not here for you to seduce me." With a slight dizz, Shizuo angrily stomped to the door. "And how long does it take to answer a damn phone!"

Reina hesitated. She didn't want him to leave, and she most definitely didn't want him to get the other guy's attention. Reina quickly got up.

Shizuo tried turning the door knob, it's locked and Reina still had the key. 

"Gimme the damn key crazy lady!" 

"Oh, but I can give you something much better than a simple key!" 

Stopping in front of Shizuo, the woman reached out and grabbed his hand and put it to her chest. Shizuo's face went red. For some reason, his mind went blank and he didn't know what to do. He could just hit her, but he'd end up killing her. "See, just calm down and stop making this so hard." 

She lowered her hand a bit more to where his hand was now on one of her breasts. She moved it around a bit, and gazed into Shizuo's eyes. "You are breathing awfully heavy. Maybe you need to sit back down and let me take care of you."   
She waited for her answer, while the blonde just stared at one of the walls. The bad part is, he's starting to get aroused, and he really doesn't like it. 

She pressed her slim body against his, taking his other hand and walking him back towards the sofa. Once Shizuo was seated, she sat down on his lap. Her short pencil skirt lifting a little. "Would you like to have the honor of unbuttoning my shirt?" Still no answer. 

"You know, you don't have to be so difficult. I can feel that you are already turned on." She looked down, then back at Shizuo. "Look at me!" 

"Why the fuck should I?" Shizuo finally spoke. "If I could feel my knees I would get the fuck up and break the door down." 

"Aw, but you need my care." Reina let go of the blonde's hand. Then, she put her own on the zipper of his pants and leaned her head beside Shizuo's and spoke quietly in his ear. "This can be our little secret." 

Slowly unzipping his pants, she suddenly felt pain in her arm. She hissed as she examined her now fresh slash on her shoulder. Blood seeping out of the wound. 

"Huh? What the- how the hell did you do that!" She glared at Shizuo who didn't even know what was going on anymore. 

"He didn't do anything sweetheart." 

Reina looked beside her to find a raven-haired stranger in her house. Her eyes widened to see a sharp blade in the man's hand. She quickly hopped off of Shizuo, holding her shoulder. 

"You can back away in a corner all you like, but that isn't going to help you." Izaya laughed at the helpless woman as she tried to pass him to get to the kitchen. Izaya grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She hit and smacked as much as she could. Wanting him to get away. He forced her to look at him. His red eyes staring straight into hers. 

"I'm going to make sure everyone knows about this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, if you did not understand what was happening in part 2 of this chapter: 
> 
> Basically Izaya was with a client, and he asked Izaya if he was in love. Izaya got **triggered** and kicked the man out. After, he had a little emotional breakdown, or, I wouldn't really say it was an anxiety attack. But I'll just call it and "Izaya attack" . the warmth basically symbolizes Shizuo. And the gold was his eyes. Izaya doesn't want Shizuo as a lover(he hates him), but he's still confused on how he feels. (This is why he has depression btw) When it says "Gold had faded into an ugly black and red mixture." That's Izaya's negative and depressed thoughts. He is worried he would fuck everything up, well, more then he already has. And worried that someone will take advantage of him. He just wants to be comforted during these times. But he is too stubborn to admit it, even to himself. 
> 
> ****So, Izaya never opened his eyes. Its hard to explain. I've had a dream like this, and it was fucking weird.****
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, so much stuff has been happening with school and other things.  
> As always, please make sure to tell me if there is a spelling mistake or an error and I will try and fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! Hi, this is my first Shizaya fic...so, yeah! I don't know how many chapters there will be, but ya know. 
> 
> *!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
> I got this idea from another fic I read, so dont get mad.


End file.
